Growing Around - Episode - Silly Sally
Mr Enter has made a 2nd episode Script of Growing Around to help people auditioning to be writers grasp the concept of the show. Upload date: August 9th, 2014 (DeviantART) Written by: Mr Enter Silly Sally Script is driving like a maniac down the street Sally: gripping the wheel so tightly her knuckles are turning white Random kid 1: My mailbox! Sally: her head out of the window You shouldn't have put it so close to the street! Random kid 2: Girl, you're crazy! You almost hit me! Sally: Gah, you just don't understand. skids the car in a parking lot. She slams the door into another car. Random kid 3: Hey, you dented my car! Sally: Oh please a good look at the car I think it looks better that way! Random kid 3: a look at Sally W-wait, are you Sally? Sally Dunn? Sally: Yeah, why? You heard about me? Random kid 3: snickering Oh, I'm so sorry Silly Sally. I shouldn't expect you to care. Sally: What are you talking about? Random kid 3: condescending It's better if you don't know. her head Sally: Don't you touch me! Random kid 3: his hand away Oh, I forgot! You bite! Sally: I don't even know you, a "whatever" gesture why am I talking to you? towards the store the store, Sally is going through some shelves looking for things to buy. Two girls: snickering Girl 1: Whispering Wow, it's taking her such a long time to find it. Girl 2: Whispering Maybe she's blind. Sally: to herself, trying to ignore them Girl 1: whispering She's not blind, just dumb. turns and snaps at them Sally: Take a picture, it'll last longer! Two girls snapping things with their iphone runs to the register Sally: Please, Jeffery ring me up so I can just go home! Jeffery: Oh, hi Sally! That's five Ginomon cards. Now count with me... one... two... Sally: welling up in her eyes Why are you doing this to me!? Jeffery: I'd tell you Silly—I mean Sally, but you just can't understand it. You're just Silly Sally. start taunting, Silly Sally on loop eyes wide with fear leaves the store and the scene ends The Dunn house. Sally is crying to herself on the couch Linda: the back of Sally's neck Sally... what's going on? Sally: You wouldn't understand! Linda: Sally, that's just sil— looks at Linda with a look of venom Sally: Don't say that word to me. Now go to your room! makes an okay gesture and then leaves. She heads up the stairs, where Robert is spying on Sally Robert: So... what's going on? Linda: I don't know, Sally won't tell me. Robert: I'll find out. down the stairs to talk to Sally Robert: Hey, Sally... what's going on? Sally: If Linda wouldn't understand, then you won't! Robert: Why won't Linda or I understand it? Sally: Because you're both grown-ups! I'm a kid and I don't understand it! I went to the store today and everyone kept treating me like... a... a... dummy! Robert: But Sally, you're not a dummy. No one thinks you're a dummy. Sally: You didn't see it, Robbie! Everyone at the store was making fun of me, calling me Silly Sally! It was so horrible! Robert: Do you want me to get you some ice cream... or? empty tub of ice cream rolls out of underneath the sofa Sally: Flatly We're all out. walks up the stairs past Linda Linda: So, what's going on? Robert: I don't know, but I'm going to find out? starts up his computer Robert: Log into Kaboogle, and search Silly Sally. Linda: Top results from the town hall's web site? Robert: It seems like they've been doing a catalog of every single person in town. Here's Timmy's. It just says some basic stuff, like he owns Lemonade Land and who he's related to. And he's related to... Silly Sally Dunn? clicks Linda: Holy guacamoly, that's a lot of information. Robert: And all of it's wrong. Sally Dunn, preferred to be known as Silly Sally has rocks in her head that have beaten her brains to mush? What? She has breath that smells like rancid cheese? Who comes up with this stuff? She drives like a maniac on fire? Linda: Okay, that one is kind of true. Robert: But none of this other junk is. And there's a lot of it. What do we tell Sally? Sally: You don't have to tell me anything, I've been standing right here. shows Sally angrily folding her arms Sally: What website is that? looks at the page and it shows the picture that was taken earlier in the store. It's an unflattering one to say the least. Robert: Um... the town hall's website. Sally: gritted teeth Talula turns around and marches out of the room. She marches downstairs as Timmy is coming inside Timmy: Hey Sally what's going on? Sally: The mayor's trying to ruin my reputation. Going down to town hall. Timmy: Alright, what's going to be for dinner? Sally: Chocolate dipped chicken nuggets slammed the door. Robert and Linda come down the stairs Robert: Where'd Sally go? Timmy: Oh, she left. Robert: We have to catch up to her before she does something she'll regret. Timmy: Robbie, what are you talking about? Linda: out the window See for yourself. the window Sally is jumping up and down on another kid, clearly angry. Other kids are starting to take pictures of her Robert: We've got to stop this before— door flung open and the camera cuts to show that Timmy has disappeared. Then the camera cuts to him outside yelling at some of the other kids Timmy: Hey you big fat meanies, leave my sister alone! Random kid 4: Oh, that's your sister? I am so sorry for you. cuts to Robert and Linda Robert and Linda as Timmy presumably beats the kid up cuts back to Timmy and Sally Random kid 4: away crying Timmy: Now the rest of you get before you get yours! helps Sally up as Robert and Linda run outside Timmy: You alright Sally? Sally: Yeah I think so. But if I hear in an extremely mocking tone Silly Sally one more time, I-I'll, do what you just did to that kid. Robert: I wouldn't do that if I were you. Sally: looks at Robert And why not? Linda: Well, they were all taking pictures of you attacking that kid. Sally: Then I'll steal all of their cameras and smash them beneath my feet! Linda: They're probably already putting the pictures online right now and that's just gonna spread the word. Sally: an angry gesture Gah, I hate it when grown-ups are right! I'm going to the town hall. starts walking towards the car Timmy: Uh... Robbie, you go with her. It would be best if she didn't go alone. Robert: Well why don't you go with her? Timmy: Because she's scary when she's like this! And don't talk back to me, old man. has Sally and Robert in the car. Both of them are pretty quiet for awhile. This is only interrupted by the sound of Sally running over things and people jumping out of the way Robert: Hey, do you want to talk about this stuff? Sally: No I don't yells I want to shout about this! I want to cry about this, but I don't want to talk about this! Robert: Well, talking could help. Sally: There's only one person I want to talk to right now, and we're here. pounces on the breaks causing Robert to bang his head on the front seat Robert: Ouch... doesn't even notice as she exits the car and enters the mayor's office Sally: I want to talk to Talula, right now. Receptionist: Do you have an appointment? up Oh... it's Silly Sally Dunn! Sally: a gesture like she wants to attack the receptionist, but stops Yes. It's me, Sally. Now can I talk to the mayor. Receptionist: Condencending Sure. Now normally you have to make this thing called an ap-point-ment where you say you want to talk to the mayor ahead of time, but I'll let you in because there was no way you could understand. Sally: her teeth Thank you very much. marches on towards the mayor's office. In the mayor's office, Talula is sitting in her huge chair with her feet on her desk, chewing on a lolipop like a cigarette Sally: TALULA! Talula: Oh, Silly Sally, there you are. I've been expecting you! Sally: I saw that thing you wrote about me on the town's website! How could you saw those horrible things about me! They're all lies! Talula: Wait until you see tomorrow's news story tosses a paper at Sally's feet Sally: Silly Sally Dangerous—attacks random kids. I do not! Talula: grin Who are the kids going to believe? Sally: tear-filled eyes Why are you doing this to me? to the house where Sally is crying amongst her family Sally: Crying A..and she said that it was cute when I cry! Linda: Don't take it so seriously, it's obviously because she's trying to stop you from running against her in the next election. Sally: Well I'm not! I'm never leaving this house again! Timmy: But Sally, if you do that then she wins. Sally: What, do you think this is a game!? Timmy: Talula does. Sally: Oh I am going to give her such a— Robert: Then who are the kids going to believe... Sally: Defeated Talula and the papers. Robert: Then we're just gonna have to change that, aren't we? Sally: How can I do that? Talula has so much power! Linda: I've got an idea Sally. Show them the real you, who you really are. You're not this aggressive dummy. You're a nice, sweet, fun-loving little girl. Sally: Nods Yeah... to the house of the kid that Sally hopped on and attacked earlier Sally: on the door Attacked kid: Agh! Sally! Please don't hurt me! I—I'm sorry! Sally: No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have beat you up. I was just so angry that I had to lash out. That's not me. That's not who I am. Attacked Kid: Sorry if I don't want to believe you. Sally: I baked you some cookies kid opens the door wider to see Sally holding a plate of cookies Attacked Kid: They're not poison are they? Sally: Angry Why would anyone think— a deep breath and is calm No, they're not poison. They're chocolate chip. The town hall website said they were your favorite. Attacked Kid: Wow, they're always spot on! at Sally Well... not always spot on. You're clearly not who they said. I'm sorry for laughing at you Sally, for real this time. Maybe our families could get together sometime. Sally: Smiling I'd like that very much. to Sally at the store with some kids taking more pictures of her Sally: about getting angry, then starts posing for those cameras Sally: Yeah, get my good side! Sally: to herself Yes, please get my good side. takes her stuff to the cashier Jeffery: Hey, it's Silly Sally! What are you doing back here? Sally: Oh just shopping, the usual. Like I've done here every week since I was three. Jeffery: Well, last week was definitely the most interesting one, that's for sure. Sally: What was so interesting about making a girl run out of the store crying? Jeffery: Oh come on, you gotta have a thicker skin than that... you definitely don't have a big enough brain. Sally: I've got a big enough brain to tell your boss that I'm never coming back here again. Jeffery: Come on! I'm just joking with you! Sally: Jokes are supposed to be funny. is on a street with Timmy and Linda. They all have ice cream cones Random kid 5: Wow, Silly Sally is actually taking care of grown-ups. I feel so sorry for them! Sally: Well don't because one of my grown-ups has gotten such good grades for the past month that I'm took her out for ice cream. blushes is about to get in her car when she sees a small gathering outside the town hall Sally: Grown-ups, get in the car. I'm gonna check out what's going on here. Robert: Linda Think she's gonna beat up Talula? Sally: back I am not going to beat up Talula! squeezes her way into the town hall and finds Talula answering to a crowd of angry kids Crowd Kid 1: Everything you said about Sally was a complete lie! Crowd Kid 2: Why didn't you update your facts!? Talula: I just... didn't get around to it! Crowd Kid 3: What else are you lying about? Talula: I'm telling you guys, Sally is the one who's lying. She's just acting to get on all of your good sides! crowd goes angry for a bit. A muffled "dog poop" if heard Sally: Shouting Hey! to normal voice It's rude to talk about a girl behind her back. Talula: gritting Sally. Sally: wide grin Talula! How's it going? Not very well I see. Talula: Don't act like a dummy! You know exactly what's going on here! Sally: Shocked But Talula, I thought that I was a dummy. Why would I need to act. Crowd Kid 4: Well, is she a dummy or not!? Give us the truth Talula! shows Sally happily, almost gloating Talula: gritting her teeth Sally Dunn is not a dummy. She is not going to attack random kids. The page that my people wrote about her was almost entirely false. Sally: Your people Talula? Talula: lying I didn't write the page. Someone else did and they will no longer work here. walks up to Talula Sally: into Talula's eyes Glad to see that you're doing something right for once. Talula: Doesn't matter. I'll beat you fair and square at the next election. Sally: If you could, you wouldn't need to lie about me. sticks her tongue at Talula and she growls back the way out, Sally "accidently slips" and her ice cream at Talula Talula: Gah, what did you do! Sally: a dopey smile Sorry, just being silly little Sally! What Mr Enter said On his deviantART, he had this to say about it Okay, I decide to write at least one more episode to help people further understand/grasp the world and the type of show that I'm trying to make. Firstly, does this reach eleven minutes? Secondly, how would you grade this based on: Story: Characterization: (do kids act like adults, vice-versa) Humor: Emotion: Moral: (Keep in mind that I'm not handing them right out to you) Overall: By the way, I'm afraid that most of our episodes are going to be Sally episodes. She's so fun and easy to write. http://www.deviantart.com/art/Growing-Around-Episodes-Silly-Sally-474284892